


Das Wunder des Lebens

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Cat, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Boerne hat einen ungebetenen Hausgast und Thiel möchte eigentlich nur Feierabend machen.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich sollte diese Geschichte nur aus diesem einen Kapitel bestehen, aber für alle, die mögen, gibts einen Mini-Epilog im nächsten Kapitel <3

Thiel hatte einen wirklich anstrengenden Arbeitstag hinter sich. Gleich frühmorgens hatte Nadeshda ihn enthusiastisch mit Details zu ihrer anstehenden Geburtstagsparty im Kalinka bombardiert, dann war Frau Klemm hereingeschwebt und hatte in ihrer üblich sanften Art Details zum aktuellen Fall verlangt, und am Nachmittag war eine Hausdurchsuchung beim Hauptverdächtigen enttäuschend ergebnislos verlaufen. Jetzt schloss Thiel mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen die Wohnungstür hinter sich und trat sich die Schuhe von den Füßen. Eine Dusche, dann ein kühles Bier, dazu eine Tiefkühlpizza und ein wenig nichtssagendes Fernsehen vor dem Einschlafen, genau das brauchte er jetzt. Dass er dabei die Rechnung wieder einmal ohne den allgegenwärtigen Boerne machte, wurde ihm spätestens in dem Moment klar, als die Bierflasche gerade seine Lippen berührte und es im selben Augenblick an der Tür klingelte. 

Normalerweise, wenn Boerne abends bei Thiel vorbeischaute, ging es um handfeste Dinge. Eine Flasche Wein, die geleert werden sollte, gepaart mit den neuesten rechtsmedizinischen Erkenntnissen, die man unfähigen Kommissaren auf der Stelle unter die Nase reiben musste. Solche Dinge eben. Dass Boerne mit leeren Händen bei Thiel auf der Matte stand und sogar _Bitte_ sagte, das war neu. Deshalb war Thiel auch zu verdutzt, um ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen und endlich seinen verdienten Feierabend zu genießen.

„Boerne, _was_ soll ich?“

„Mitkommen, Herr Thiel. In meine Wohnung. Bitte. Es handelt sich gewissermaßen um einen Notfall.“

„Wenn Sie wieder ‘n Stück Butter brauchen, bedienen Sie sich einfach. Tun Sie doch sonst auch.“

„Vergessen Sie die Butter. Ich brauche _Sie_ , jetzt!“

„Boah Boerne, heute nich‘. Ich bin echt müde und muss morgen wieder früh raus.“ Thiel war stolz auf sich, dass er so standhaft blieb und sich von Boernes Welpenblick nicht einwickeln ließ. Den hatte er nämlich verdammt echt gut drauf, der Herr Professor. Aber heute würde Thiel sich mal ein bisschen Zeit für sich selbst nehmen. Da sollte man schließlich ab und an, hatte er irgendwo mal gelesen.

Eine Minute später hatte Thiel gerade noch genug Zeit, sich einen Pulli über den Pyjama zu ziehen, als Boerne ihn schon aus der Wohnung schleifte. Barfuß auch noch. Der hatte ja ganz schön Kraft unter seinem Hemd! Thiel war schließlich nicht gerade ein Fliegengewicht.

„Boerne, was is’n los?“

In der Wohnung des Professors war nämlich auf den ersten Blick nichts zu erkennen, was über sein seltsames Verhalten Aufschluss gegeben hätte. Kein Wasserrohrbruch, kein defekter Fernseher, nichts. Alles war ordentlich aufgeräumt, ganz wie immer. Boerne hörte jedoch nicht auf, energisch an seinem Arm zu ziehen. „Jetzt lassen’Se mich doch mal los!“, schnaufte Thiel. „Wo wollen Sie denn überhaupt hin?“

„Ins Schlafzimmer“, stieß Boerne hervor.

„Was?“ Thiel riss verblüfft die Augen auf. Nicht, dass solche Szenen nicht oft genug in seinem Kopfkino abliefen und er sich das, gut verborgen unter wortkarger Brummigkeit, sehnlichst wünschte – allerdings kam das jetzt doch ein bisschen plötzlich... „Boerne, ich – “

Der Professor ließ abrupt von ihm ab und wischte sich ein paar Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. Nachbarn durch die Gegend schleifen war eben doch anstrengend. Jetzt erst bemerkte Thiel, wie derangiert Boerne aussah. Ein Hemdärmel war hochgekrempelt, der andere nicht, seine Haare waren zerzaust und er wirkte besorgt. „Boerne, wollen Sie mir nich‘ einfach mal sagen, was hier los ist?“, fragte er vorsichtig. So kannte er den Professor gar nicht, und er begann sich jetzt auch so langsam Gedanken zu machen. 

Boerne seufzte und strich sich fahrig eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Das ist…ein bisschen kompliziert.“ Er trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Sie erinnern sich doch, dass ich vorgestern Handwerker hier hatte, nicht? Wegen der defekten Spülmaschine?“

„Ja“, antwortete Thiel und begann zu grinsen, „wie könnt‘ ich das vergessen.“ An dem Tag hatte es geregnet, und die Handwerker hatten wohl ihre Schuhe vor dem Betreten von Boernes Wohnung nicht ordentlich genug abgestreift. Am Abend hatte Boerne Thiel ganz entsetzt angerufen. 

_„Da ist DRECK auf meinem Flokati, Thiel!“_

_„Na, dann machen Sie ihn doch sauber“_ , hatte Thiel lakonisch gebrummelt. 

_„Thiel, einen doppelschlaufigen Hochbauschflokati KANN man nicht so einfach ‚sauber machen‘. So ein Wunderwerk der Webkunst muss von Expertenhand dekontaminiert werden! Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie viel so etwas kostet? Das werde ich den feinen Herren Handwerker selbstverständlich in Rechnung stellen.“_

„Nun, besagte Handwerker haben wohl während ihrer Tätigkeit in meinen vier Wänden die Tür offenstehen lassen, und anscheinend war unten auch die Haustür geöffnet.“

„Mja, der Obiak meinte doch letztens, man sollte mehr lüften“, rief sich Thiel vage eine Unterhaltung in Erinnerung, die er unfreiwillig mit dem älteren Hausbewohner geführt hatte.

Boernes Miene verfinsterte sich. „Dann ist das also seine Schuld! Gut zu wissen, Herr Thiel, besten Dank für diese Information.“ Er schüttelte grimmig den Kopf und fuhr dann fort: „Wie gesagt, es müssen dann zumindest eine Zeitlang beide Türen offen gestanden haben, denn…wie soll ich sagen…ich habe seitdem einen Hausgast. Und ich habe ihn erst heute bemerkt.“ Gequält sah Boerne Thiel an, dessen Mundwinkel unwillkürlich amüsiert zu zucken begannen.

Hatte der Professor etwa ein Kakerlakenproblem? Oder vielleicht Spinnen? Das wäre um diese Jahreszeit zwar unüblich, aber bei dem ganzen Klimachaos spielten doch auch die Insekten verrückt.

Boerne öffnete unterdessen ganz behutsam die Schlafzimmertür und winkte Thiel dann heran. „Kommen Sie schon! Sie müssen mir helfen!“ Als Thiel an ihm vorbeiwollte, hielt er ihn aber zurück. „Seien Sie gefälligst leise, und gehen Sie ganz langsam. Sie soll sich ja nicht zu Tode erschrecken.“

_Sie_?

Thiel verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr, außer der Tatsache, dass sein schöner freier Abend mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gelaufen war. Vorsichtig trat er mit bloßen Füßen über die Schwelle, dicht gefolgt von Boerne. Im Zimmer war es beinahe dunkel, nur von draußen fiel der schwache Lichtschein einer Straßenlaterne durch das Fenster auf das ordentlich gemachte Bett. „Boerne, was –?“

„Unter dem Bett“, zischelte der Professor in sein Ohr, woraufhin Thiel prompt eine Gänsehaut im Nacken bekam. Musste der andere ihm immer so auf die Pelle rücken? Und was bitte meinte der mit ‚unter dem Bett‘?

„Können’Se mal ‘n bisschen Licht machen?“

Folgsam knipste Boerne seine Nachttischlampe an. „Ich dachte nur, dass sie es vielleicht lieber dunkel mag“, meinte er. 

„Wer mag es lieber dunkel?“, gab Thiel zurück und sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Na, sie!“, sagte Boerne entnervt und gestikulierte unter sein Bett. 

Widerstrebend bückte sich Thiel. Das war jetzt nicht unbedingt die Situation, die er sich zu seinem ersten Besuch in Boernes Schlafzimmer ausgemalt hätte, aber…naja. Unter Boernes Bett war es wie in der restlichen Wohnung sehr sauber. Natürlich saugte der pingelige Professor – oder vielleicht eher seine Putzfrau – auch dort die Wollmäuse weg. Nur da, in einer Ecke, hatten sie wohl was übersehen. Was ziemlich Großes sogar. Das war schon keine Wollmaus mehr, sondern eine Wollratte. Thiel machte gerade den Mund auf, um das spöttisch zu kommentieren, als die vermeintliche Wollratte ihre großen, grünen Augen öffnete und leise fauchte.

„Scheiße! Was zum-?“ Thiel zuckte erschrocken zurück und landete wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken.

„Nun stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an“, kicherte Boerne und streckte ihm gönnerhaft die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Bei meinem Gast handelt es sich doch nur um eine harmlose, wenn auch vermutlich vor Dreck und Ungeziefer starrende Vertreterin der Gattung _felis catus_. Oder leiden Sie etwa unter Ailurophobie?“ 

Thiel verstand nur Bahnhof. Ailuwas? Er ergriff Boernes Hand und rappelte sich auf. „Wie zum Teufel kommt ‘ne Katze unter Ihr Bett?“

„Nun, mein lieber Thiel“, dozierte Boerne, während er sich seine Brille zurechtrückte, „weibliche Katzen in diesem Zustand suchen schon mal Zuflucht in menschlichen Behausungen, wenn die meteorologischen Konditionen schlecht sind. Unter meinem Bett ist es warm, trocken und geschützt, folglich herrschen dort beste Bedingungen.“

„Was für einen Zustand meinen Sie?“, fragte Thiel nach. Boerne konnte ihn doch schlecht her geschleift haben, um ihm dieses Tier vom Hals zu schaffen. 

Der Professor errötete ein wenig. „Naja, sie scheint…guter Hoffnung zu sein. _Und ein Engel kam zu Maria_ …na, Sie wissen schon, nicht?“

Thiel schnaufte genervt. „Boerneeeeeee, können Sie nicht mal zur Abwechslung so reden, dass normale Menschen Sie auch verstehen?“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Meine Güte, Ihr Verständnis des poetischen Sprachgebrauchs lässt wirklich sehr zu wünschen übrig. Trächtig, Her Thiel! Diese Katze ist trächtig.“

„Oh“, machte Thiel mit großen Augen- Das kam jetzt doch überraschend. „Und…was machen wir jetzt?“

Dass er bereits von ‚wir‘ sprach, brachte Boerne zum Lächeln. Ein ehrliches, warmes Lächeln, das Thiel nicht oft zu sehen bekam. Es waren seltene und ausgesprochen schöne Momente, wenn Boerne seine Maske mal fallen ließ, dachte Thiel. Und es waren genau diese Momente, die es ihm noch schwerer machten, seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten.

„Na, Sie müssen mir helfen, Thiel! Ich bin keine ausgebildete Hebamme, und bei meinen Patienten kommt so etwas, wie sogar Sie sich vermutlich denken können, äußerst selten vor“, erklärte Boerne.

„Ja, aber…ich kenn‘ mich da auch nicht aus“, meinte Thiel ratlos. „Ich hatte nie Haustiere.“ Ein leicht hilfloser Ausdruck schlich sich auf Boernes Gesicht. Damit hatte der Professor wohl nicht gerechnet. Als Thiel als Kind mit seinem Vater in dieser Kommune gelebt hatte, hatte es dort natürlich auch Tiere gegeben: Hunde, Katzen, sogar ein paar Meerschweinchen. Aber die hatten eben irgendwie allen gehört und waren immer gekommen und gegangen, wie es ihnen gepasst hatte. Da hatte sich keiner groß drum gekümmert.

Ein leicht gequält klingendes Maunzen drang plötzlich unter dem Bett hervor, und Boerne zuckte zusammen. „Gut, dann müssen wir wohl improvisieren“, meinte er zögerlich. „Ich werde mal das Internet befragen, und Sie – Sie haben nicht zufällig irgendwo einen großen, leeren Karton herumliegen?“

Erstaunlicherweise hatte Thiel einen. Sein Vater hatte sich letztens ein Päckchen zu ihm liefern lassen und schließlich nur den Inhalt bei ihm abgeholt. Der Karton stand seitdem im Keller, weil man leere Schachteln immer mal wieder brauchen konnte. So wie jetzt, dachte Thiel zufrieden. Auch wenn ‚Brutkasten für Babykatzen‘ so ziemlich der letzte Verwendungszweck war, der ihm eingefallen wäre.

Er holte den Karton und fand sogar noch eine alte St.-Pauli-Decke, die er vor einiger Zeit ausrangiert hatte. Thiel liebte seine Fanartikel, aber die Decke war wirklich schon alt und verschlissen, und so hatte er sie ausrangiert, als er von Nadeshda zum letzten Geburtstag eine ähnliche bekommen hatte. Die Katze würde das wohl nicht stören, denn weich war die Decke ja trotzdem.

Boerne, der mit seinem Laptop auf der Bettkante saß, machte große Augen. „Alle Achtung, Herr Thiel“, sagte er anerkennend. „Gut mitgedacht, ich wollte gerade nachsehen, ob ich noch irgendwo ein paar alte T-Shirts habe, mit denen wir das Ding auspolstern können.“

„Machen ‘Se das lieber mal“, meinte Thiel und versuchte, bei dem Lob keine roten Ohren zu bekommen, „bei sowas kann es ja nicht zu viel Polsterung sein, oder? Sie soll’s ja bequem haben.“

Boerne musterte ihn für einen Augenblick, dann nickte er langsam. „Sie haben Recht.“ Er stellte den Laptop vorsichtig auf der Matratze ab und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. „Wo hab ich’s denn, wo hab ich’s denn…“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ah, hier!“ Triumphierend zog er ein buntes Bündel von ganz hinten aus einem Fach. „Die wollte ich schon längst wegwerfen, aber jetzt sind sie ja nochmal nützlich.“

Gemeinsam richteten sie den Karton ein. Thiel staunte nicht schlecht, als Boerne drei schreiend bunte Shirts zu seiner Decke stopfte und sorgfältig zurechtzupfte. „Die haben Sie im Ernst mal getragen?“, rutschte es ihm heraus.

Boerne verzog den Mund. „Meine Ex-Frau meinte damals, mir diese Beleidigungen für das menschliche Auge zur Auflockerung meines eher konservativen Farbschemas unterjubeln zu müssen.“ Er rümpfte die Nase. „Es ist wohl unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich diese … textilen Grausamkeiten niemals getragen habe.“

„Mja, der Katze wird’s wohl egal sein“, schmunzelte Thiel. 

Als der Karton wie eine halbwegs akzeptable Geburtsstation aussah – Boerne hatte das Internet nach hilfreichen Beispielen durchforstet und ihr Endergebnis dann gnädig abgenickt – machten sie sich daran, das Tier unter dem Bett hervorzulocken.

„Na komm, Miez Miez Miez“, flötete Boerne und steckte seinen Kopf unters Bett. Dass sein Hinterteil dabei in die Höhe ragte, gab Thiel ausgiebig die Möglichkeit, selbiges zu…hm…zu _observieren_. Er war ja kein dahergelaufener Lüstling, sondern Kriminalkommissar. 

„Thiel, jetzt helfen Sie mir schon“, ächzte Boerne. „Ich krieg das Mistvieh da nicht raus! Und wehe, die beißt mich – für derartige Notfälle bin ich mit meiner Hausapotheke nicht ausgerüstet.“

„Na na na, wie reden Sie denn von der werdenden Mutter?“, lachte Thiel und begab sich nun ebenfalls auf alle Viere. Die Katze hatte sich in der hintersten Ecke zusammengekauert und wirkte einigermaßen verängstigt, aber als Thiel ihr jetzt eine Hand entgegenhielt, streckte sie ganz langsam ihr Köpfchen aus. Sie kam näher, robbte am Boden entlang und schnupperte schließlich an Thiels Fingern. 

„Die riecht sicher noch die Salami, die Sie immer essen“, kommentierte Boerne. Er klang fast ein wenig neidisch, dachte Thiel belustigt. Er kraulte die Katze mit zwei Fingern hinter den Ohren, soweit das in dieser unbequemen Position möglich war, und freute sich, dass sie Zutrauen zu fassen schien. „Also, wild is‘ die auf keinen Fall“, meinte er dann leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. „Vielleicht is‘ sie wo abgehauen, oder jemand hat sie ausgesetzt.“

Als sich ihm die Möglichkeit bot, fasste er die Katze sanft im Nacken und zog sie ohne jeden Widerstand unter dem Bett hervor. „Boah, die ist ja echt ganz schön…schwanger“, sagte er und besah mitleidig den dicken Bauch, der fast zu groß und zu schwer für das zierliche Tier schien. Ansonsten war die Katze nämlich echt schön, soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Seidiges schwarzes Fell, grüne Augen und ein kleines rosa Näschen. Rasch vertrieb er den Gedanken, dass Boerne vermutlich genau so aussehen würde, wenn er eine Katze wäre. 

Boerne wirkte noch nicht ganz beruhigt. „Die hat sicher Flöhe. Oder Milben. Wahrscheinlich beides. Vielleicht sollten wir sie ins Tierheim bringen?“ Man merkte förmlich, wie er diverses Ungeziefer in seinem geliebten Flokati herumturnen sah. 

Thiel warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu. „Boerne, die hat doch so schon Angst genug! Jetzt lassen’Se das arme Ding halt werfen, loswerden können Sie sie dann ja immer noch.“ Er mochte Katzen, hatte sie immer gemocht. Eigentlich hatte er sich auch immer eine zulegen wollen, aber seine Arbeitszeiten waren so lang und unregelmäßig, dass er bei dem Gedanken daran immer ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Boerne schien da wohl kein besonderes Herz für Tiere zu haben, denn Frau Hallers Wotan hatte er auch nie ins Herz geschlossen. Schade eigentlich. Er setzte die Katze behutsam in ihr improvisiertes Körbchen, wo sie es sich erstaunlicherweise sofort bequem machte und sich zu putzen begann. Zwischendurch miaute sie immer wieder. „Das bedeutet vermutlich, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauert“, mutmaßte Boerne. „Aber in der Zwischenzeit…möchten Sie was trinken, Herr Thiel? Recht viel mehr als abwarten können wir ohnehin nicht tun.“

Thiel stemmte sich mühsam hoch. „Gern“, ächzte er und rieb sich die schmerzenden Kniescheiben. „Was haben Sie denn da?“ 

Boerne lief eilfertig in die Küche und inspizierte den Kühlschrank. „Einen offenen Prieto Picudo, Orangensaft, Mineralwasser und – “, er schloss die Kühlschranktür und öffnete einen Küchenschrank, „- eine Packung Ingwertee, die Betty wohl mal hier vergessen hat.“

„Dann nehm‘ ich ein Glas von dem … dem ersten“, meinte Thiel, der den Namen des Weins schon wieder vergessen hatte.

„Eine ganz hervorragende Wahl, mein lieber Thiel!“, freute sich Boerne, der ihnen beiden ein Glas einschenkte. „Lassen Sie sich von der wundervoll tiefen Farbe nicht täuschen, dieser Wein ist äußerst aromatisch und leicht im Geschmack.“

„Mja, lecker“, konstatierte Thiel nach dem ersten Schluck.

„Lecker?“, empörte sich Boerne und hob brüskiert die Brauen. „Lecker ist wohl kaum eine angemessene Bezeichnung für diesen Hochgenuss.“

Die Kabbelei wurde durch ein klägliches Maunzen aus dem Schlafzimmer unterbrochen, woraufhin sie beschlossen, sich einfach wieder auf Boernes Bett zu setzen. „Nicht, dass die Katze am Ende noch den Karton verlässt und ihre Nachkommen auf meinen Laken bekommt. Sowas geht ja nie wieder raus“, näselte Boerne pikiert. Doch Thiel meinte zu bemerken, dass der Professor sich doch ein wenig um das Tierchen sorgte. Anscheinend verbarg sich unter seinem blütenweißen Hemd und dem großspurigen Gehabe ja doch noch ein weiches Herz. Thiel unterdrückte ein etwas wehmütiges Lächeln. Gott, wie gern hätte er selbst einen kleinen Platz in diesem Herzen…

Auf Boernes Bett saß es sich gut. Das lag wohl an dieser Luxusmatratze, mit der Boerne letztens so angegeben hatte. _„Mit einem besonders langlebigen Endlosfederkern, lieber Thiel“_ , hatte er geprahlt. _„Da schlafen Sie wie auf Wolken! Das ist ein Gefühl, das kennt Ihre columna vertrebralis gar nicht!“_

_„Ist das ein Versuch, mich in Ihr Bett zu locken?“_ , hatte Thiel überraschend mutig gekontert und das Vergnügen gehabt, Boerne rot anlaufen zu sehen. Treffer, versenkt.

Jetzt musste er zugeben, dass sich dieser Endlosfederkern wirklich gut anfühlte. Und sicherlich schlief es sich da auch sehr gut, aber das lag ja leider in dem Bereich der Erfahrungswerte, die ihm nie zuteilwürden. Seine eigene Matratze war schon okay, aber bereits ein wenig durchgelegen. Sie war aber auch lange nicht so teuer gewesen. Und auch ein Endlosfederkern half nichts, wenn man am Ende trotzdem alleine darauf schlief. Ob Boerne das auch manchmal dachte?

Um sich von den Boerne-Bett-Grübeleien abzulenken, beugte er sich vor, ließ sich vom Bett auf den Boden sinken und fuhr der Katze mit dem Finger über das Köpfchen. Das schwarze Fell fühlte sich seidenweich unter seinen Fingerspitzen an, und er fühlte die Vibrationen, als sie zu schnurren begann. 

Boerne beobachtete ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Sie mag sie“, stellte er fest. „Schauen Sie mal, sie macht den Milchtritt.“

„Machen die das nich‘ nur wenn sie klein sind?“, wunderte sich Thiel.

„Nicht ganz“, entgegnete Boerne und klang dabei ausnahmsweise nicht ganz so belehrend wie sonst. „Solange sie gesäugt werden, löst das Treteln bei der Mutter den Ejektionsreflex aus und die Milch fließt besser. Später tun sie das nur noch, wenn sie sich sehr wohl fühlen. So wie eben jetzt, wenn d…wenn Sie sie streicheln.“

Hatte Boerne ihn gerade versehentlich fast geduzt? Das wurde ja immer seltsamer hier. Um sich abzulenken, konzentrierte sich Thiel ganz auf die werdende Katzenmutter. Das Tier schnurrte jetzt noch lauter, und er fragte: „Ich hab‘ mal gehört, Katzen schnurren gegen die Schmerzen. Stimmt das?“

„Darüber ist sich die Wissenschaft noch nicht ganz einig, aber es wird vermutet, dass es unter anderem der Schmerzlinderung dient“, antwortete Boerne und beugte sich jetzt ebenfalls interessiert über den Karton. „Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass noch nicht genau bekannt ist, wie genau Schnurren überhaupt funktioniert? Wir wohnen hier also gerade einem wissenschaftlichen Mysterium bei, mein lieber Thiel.“ Ein spitzbübisches Funkeln war in Boernes Augen getreten.

Thiel grinste nur, wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst, als die Katze ein paar Mal laut miaute und sich ihr Atem sichtbar beschleunigte. Sie begann damit, sich eifrig zwischen den Hinterbeinen zu lecken.

„Könnte sein, dass es bald losgeht“, sagte Boerne aufgeregt mit einem Blick auf sein Smartphone. „Alle Anzeichen sprechen dafür.“

„Vielleicht hätten Sie doch das Zeug zum Tierarzt“, entgegnete Thiel gutmütig. Er hatte Boerne wohl doch vorschnell mangelnde Tierliebe unterstellt.

Boerne sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Vom rein technischen Standpunkt aus hätte ich zwar wohl das Zeug zum Veterinär, aber ein Tier einschläfern könnte ich niemals.“

Thiel sah ihn erstaunt an. Das Herz, das Boerne immer so gut zu verstecken schien, war ja anscheinend wirklich butterweich! Diese Tatsache wiederum ließ sein eigenes Herz schneller schlagen. Fahrig langte er zu seinem Weinglas, das er auf Boernes Nachttisch platziert hatte, und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. War wirklich nicht so schlecht, der Wein. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn sich umschauen – Boerne war jetzt ebenfalls vom Bett auf den Boden gerutscht und machte es sich gerade im Schneidersitz neben dem Karton bequem. Zaghaft strich er der Katze, die offensichtlich Wehen hatte, über die Wirbelsäule. „Du schaffst das“, sagte er ganz beruhigend. Den kleinen Körper durchliefen wellenartige Kontraktionen, und sie maunzte wieder. Ihre Krallen gruben sich in die Decke.

Eine Weile saßen sie nebeneinander, mit dem Rücken ans Bett gelehnt. Ihre Schultern berührten sich leicht und schufen eine warme, kribbelnde Verbindung. Das war eigentlich ganz schön, hier so mit Boerne zu sitzen und dabei zu sein, wenn Leben entstand, fand Thiel. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Kokon, losgelöst von jeder Zeit, auch wenn das keinen Sinn ergab. Sein ursprüngliches Feierabendprogramm hatte er längst vergessen. 

„Wissen Sie, ich hatte früher mal eine Katze“, begann Boerne unvermittelt zu erzählen. „Ich habe meine Eltern so lange bearbeitet, bis es ihnen wohl gereicht hat und sie mir eine gekauft haben.“ Er nippte am Wein. „Ein kleiner, getigerter Kater. Ich hab‘ ihn Paracelsus genannt.“ 

Thiel lächelte. Das war so typisch Boerne. 

„Mein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass ich Paracelsus behalten darf, solange ich gute Noten nach Hause bringe und brav bin.“ Boernes Stimme klang ruhig und gemessen, bekam jetzt aber einen schmerzlichen Unterton. „Als ich dann drei Mal hintereinander mit zerrissenem Hemd nach Hause gekommen bin, war Paracelsus…fort.“

„Scheiße“, entfuhr es Thiel mitfühlend. Dass Menschen zu ihrem eigenen Kind so grausam sein konnten! Sowas würde er niemals nachvollziehen könne.

„Kann man wohl sagen“, sagte Boerne leise, ohne sich wie sonst oft über derartige Ausdrücke zu beschweren. „Ich war da erst neun, und die anderen Kinder…nun ja. Ich war eben nie sonderlich beliebt“, fügte er mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit hinzu.

Mann, das klang ja wirklich nicht gut, dachte Thiel. „Hat es Ihren Vater gar nicht interessiert, dass es nicht Ihre Schuld war?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, flüsterte er. „Es hat ihn auch nicht interessiert, dass ich mich einen Monat lang jede Nacht in den Schlaf geweint habe deswegen. Er wollte mich… _abhärten_. So war er eben. Das war eine ganz andere Generation, wissen Sie?“

„Naja, Vaddern is‘ auch aus einer anderen Generation, aber sowas hätte er nie gemacht“, entgegnete Thiel nachdenklich.

„Es ist nicht so, dass mein Vater mich nicht -“ Boerne brach ab, schluckte und sprach dann weiter: „ich hoffe, Sie schätzen sich glücklich. Ein Vater wie der Ihre ist alles andere als selbstverständlich.“ 

Thiel dachte einen Moment lang nach. Er beschwerte sich oft über seinen Vater: über das Grasrauchen, seine ständig wechselnden Partnerinnen und ganz allgemein seine lockere Lebenseinstellung. Trotzdem musste er ihm zugutehalten, dass er meistens für ihn da war, wenn er ihn brauchte. Mit seinem Taxi und ein paar verqueren, oft aber auch überraschend hilfreichen väterlichen Ratschlägen. Ganz anders eben als das, was Boerne da gerade von sich erzählt hatte. Es musste furchtbar sein, wenn jemand, den man liebte und zu dem man aufsah, einem so wehtat. Da war es wirklich kein Wunder, wenn Boerne sich über die Jahre eine harte Schale zugelegt hatte. Dass er sich Thiel hier so öffnete, erschien ihm jetzt noch mehr wie ein kostbares Geschenk. Ohne es zu merken, tastete Thiel nach Boernes Hand, die auf dessen Oberschenkel lag, und umschloss sie mit seiner eigenen. Er hatte das irrationale Bedürfnis, ihm Trost zu spenden für diese Geschichte, die so lange zurücklag, und er fühlte, wie Boerne sich bei der Berührung entspannte.

Ein paar Minuten saßen sie schweigend da, nur unterbrochen vom pausenlosen Schnurren der Katze und dem leisen Geräusch, wenn ihre Krallen ein paar Fäden aus Boernes bunten Shirts zupften. Dann-

„Thiel“, flüsterte Boerne aufgeregt, „schauen Sie mal!“

Sie beugten sich gemeinsam über den Karton. Zwischen den Hinterbeinen der Katze war etwas Kleines, Nasses und Dunkles aufgetaucht. Das Bündel, glänzend im Schein der Nachttischlampe, regte sich schwach, und die Katze beugte sich sofort darüber, um es gründlich mit ihrer rauen Zunge abzulecken.

„Das erste hat es geschafft!“, meinte Boerne erleichtert. Thiel sah, dass seine Hand ein bisschen zitterte. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich noch zwei weitere Kätzchen auf der Decke wanden. Die schwarze Katze atmete jetzt ruhiger und schien erschöpft. Dennoch säuberte sie ihre Kleinen sorgfältig. „Nur so wenige?“, fragte Thiel erstaunt.

„Das muss ihr erster Wurf sein“, antwortete Boerne. „Der erste Wurf fällt mit zwei bis drei Jungen zahlenmäßig etwas kleiner aus als die nächsten, da können dann schon mal sieben oder zehn Kätzchen bei rauskommen.“ Er schien völlig fasziniert von dem Anblick.

„Die sind...mja…die sind echt niedlich“, sagte Thiel. Das erstgeborene Kätzchen hatte es zum Bauch der Mutter geschafft und wühlte sich jetzt blind durch das Fell, um zu trinken. Irgendwie mussten ihm Katzenhaare in die Augen geraten sein, und er wischte sich verstohlen darüber. 

„Schau mal, die anderen zwei bekommen jetzt auch Hunger!“, kommentierte Boerne und ging erneut unbewusst zum Du über, was Thiel einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken schickte. Auch Boerne fuhr sich mehrmals über die Augen. Der hatte wohl auch ein paar von den Katzenhaare abbekommen.

Andächtig betrachteten sie das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Die kleinen Kätzchen tranken gierig, während ihre Mutter auf der Seite lag, die grünen Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, und schnurrend ihre Krallen abwechselnd spreizte und wieder einfuhr. 

„Thiel, ich – “ Boerne räusperte sich und sah ihn dann schüchtern an. „Danke.“

„Da nich‘ für“, antwortete Thiel leise und lächelte ihn an. „Wirklich helfen konnte ich ja nicht, aber ‘n bisschen moralischer Beistand ist ja auch was.“ Er spürte, wie jetzt Boerne nach seiner Hand tastete und sie drückte. „Das Wunder des Lebens“, murmelte er. 

„Ist das nich’n bisschen kitschig für einen Professor?“

„Nein, Thiel. Ich finde es sehr passend in diesem Moment.“

„Oh. Na, dann.“

„Möchten Sie wissen, was noch in diesen Moment passen würde?“

Eisblaue Augen trafen auf grüne. Ein bisschen Verlegenheit, ein bisschen Mut, ein bisschen Angst spiegelte sich darin, bis sie sich schlossen und ihre Lippen sich zum Kuss trafen.


	2. Epilog

„Schatz, ich bin zuhause!“

Thiel schloss die Wohnungstür auf, und sofort stieg ihm ein anheimelnder Duft in die Nase. Boerne hatte ihm Lasagne zum Abendessen versprochen, und er freute sich schon den ganzen Tag darauf. Vom Meisterkoch selbst war jedoch nichts zu sehen. 

Nachdem Thiel sich Schuhe und Jacke ausgezogen und die Hände gewaschen hatte, ging er ins Wohnzimmer.

Auf dem Sofa lag Boerne, der Mann, mit dem er jetzt bereits seit drei Monaten sein Leben teilte, und auf seinem Bauch hatte sich Freia als flauschige schwarze Kugel eingekringelt. Natürlich hatte es wieder ein Name aus einer Wagner-Oper sein müssen. Für die kleinen Kätzchen hatten sie vor kurzem ein gutes Zuhause gefunden, und sie waren beide überrascht gewesen, dass Frau Klemm eines adoptiert hatte.

Thiel lächelte, und sein Herz schien vor lauter Liebe auf die dreifache Größe anzuschwellen.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zu Boerne und betrachtete einen Moment lang sein im Schlaf entspanntes Gesicht, die kleinen Lachfältchen in den Augenwinkeln und die zerstrubbelten Haare. Dann kraulte er die gähnende Freia am Kopf, während er Boerne einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Er war zuhause.


End file.
